Hikers Ordeal
by Wolfsalvo
Summary: Taking a stroll through any wilderness comes with risks from the wildlife, mother nature, or pure unexplained accidents. While taking a hike through the mountains, you must be very careful with your footing. But when a spell from another world sends you tumbling, you best hold onto your hat, cause the ride is going to be bumpy.


_Bearers of the Elements of Harmony,_

 _I am sorry to inform you that Princess Twilight Sparkle won't be able to make it to this year's anniversary of your friendships, as her studies have drawn her in deeper than I have ever seen before in all my years as her assistant. I can assure you however that she isn't overworking herself as she would normally do, instead, everypony here at her lab is rather excited about her current goal for this experiment. She forbids any of us from disclosing any facts of her studies or the true goal of what she is trying to accomplish, but she did say I was allowed to give her group of closest friends some clues as to what she is attempting._

 _Recently, she has discovered subsequent energy signatures in the surrounding stars, and she will be attempting to draw from their powers to finally harness enough magical potential to finally attempt a spell previously thought to be impossible to complete. There have always been thoughts on alternate universes that exist in different planes of reality, and the possibilities of other worlds that hold life similar to our own! It was thought by Starswirl himself that if enough energy was gathered, more than either of the Princesses combined, that a 'doorway' could be opened long enough to see, if not travel to these alternate dimensions. Such possibilities have never been attempted as there has never been a way of accomplishing such a monumental task before; that is, until now._

 _I am pushing the boundaries to what Princess Sparkle said I was allowed to tell, so I will leave it here with the hopes that everypony understands at what I am hinting towards. Princess Sparkle told me to send her apologies, and that she herself would send everypony another letter after the experiment to tell of what has come of it. I will do my best to keep her to her promise..._

 _If Miss Dash isn't reading this letter, please pass on my most sincere regrets that I won't be able to attend our outing together, as Princess Sparkle requested my help personally as Spike has come down with a bad case of some form of flu._

 _Best Regards,_

 _Studious Study_

...

Several Days Later

...

 _GIRLS! You wouldn't believe what has happened! My calculations had been wrong about how much power I would have, yet the miscalculation yielded results that now confine me to the Royal infirmary. I am alright, but my magic suffered, and I won't be able to safely travel for a fortnight. I will make a full recovery; Alicorns aren't tough for nothing..._

 _Anyhoof, back to my experiment! The spell I had used was a form of teleportation that requires the user to have a surplus of power, but the effects were all speculations as such a spell has never been attempted, that is, until now. I had been hoping to see what another world would look like, yet no such thing occurred, instead, I brought something here..._

 _...Something strange._

 _He walks on two legs, is well built, and he even speaks Equestrian. Yet, he is frightened, hurt, and confused; all for good reasons. My spell may have proven that we aren't alone, and he is living proof of it. From what he has willingly diverged, his society is so much more advanced than our own, yet it is still so primitive in its own right. His species, which he says is called Homo-Sapien, or more commonly as Human, has no connection to magic what's-so-ever! Not even the innate ability that all those in Equestria possess. Applejack, although neither Unicorn nor Pegasus, has more magic that even our human guest._

 _If he was able, I would let him write you himself, but he is hurt, more so than I am myself. His injuries are so extensive, that not even a Unicorn can heal him, and Princess Luna has taken it upon herself to take care of his injuries while Celestia maintains the court cycles. I feel horrible that I brought him so much pain..._

 _His hands are dexterous, but they are bruised too much for him to even feed himself, as part of the spell had forced him to fall down a hill from his world. Since the spell had to build up power, he was able to acquire a numerous amount of injuries before he appeared in our lab here in Canterlot. His leg bone had been shattered... his arms dislocated, a concussion, a few broken ribs... he was bleeding profusely as well. His condition is so grim, even Celestia feared that her sister's magic wouldn't be able to save him. While I have been unconscious for a few days, he himself was awake the entire time. When I first woke up, all I heard was groaning from nearby._

 _How would I make it up to him for how much harm I have brought to him? I... I feel horrible that I hurt him so much..._

 _Luna was first wary of him, as one of the few things he had in his possession was a large blade. We have yet to confirm its uses, as he is too out of it to truly talk just yet, but he has given us a few facts when he was lucid enough. From his brief descriptions, he was hiking through an area equivalent to the Everfree Forest for his personal health and enjoyment. From that, we can only speculate that his blade is used for protection; but it is much too large for it to be just that..._

 _Ah... the nurse is back. She says it is time for me to get more rest, as this is my fifth day of recovery. I will write again as soon as I can. Have fun my friends, and don't worry about me, I will be fine in a matter of weeks._

 _~Twi_

...

Ten Days Later

...

 **(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

Closing my eyes as a brief wave of nausea threatened to make me lose what I had just eaten, I brought a bandaged hand up to my forehead and weakly held my head. I set the fork down onto the tray that rested on my lap, and I knew I had to measure my movements carefully for a few reasons. I was still hurt, and the briefest of movements sent lances of icy hot pain from the cuts around my body, courtesy of the mountain I had been falling down. My fingers had been mended by magic, and for that I was grateful, but I could still feel the incredible stiffness within the joints from where they had literally been dislocated before snapped. Then there was the second cause of my measured movements, and it was something I wanted to avoid at all costs. My head has been swimming since my near death experience. I had felt the fabled warmness of death enveloping me, but before I accepted my fate, something happened that saved my life. I felt a different surge of warmness surrounding my entire body, but by then I had started to fade into a dreamless sleep.

The last reason was probably the most important of all however, and a reason that I did not wish to be seen as wrong. Across from me sat an impassive mare, or Princess Luna as she preferred to be referred to as. She was a pony... or the equivalent of a small horse from back home. I hadn't really gotten to study her as much, as during my healing, my eyes had been covered in a bandage that wrapped all the way around my head. She had told me I had gotten a concussion, and I knew that it was caused from a large rock down the mountains side that had decided to meet me on my journey; causing enough pain to match a long forgotten friend. What I had seen from the mare that had tended to me in my time of need, was startling to say the least. Her resemblance to a horse back home ended in the most basic of features. And that was it. Her fur was a startling pitch black most of the time, a lighter shade during daytime. That wasn't the most interesting thing that caught my eye though, and it wasn't the last either. Her mane, while just as dark as her body, was actually always in motion, and if it wasn't for the recent concussion, I would've sworn there were star constellations in her mane; twinkling and all.

Pulling my hand away from my head gingerly, I blinked my eyes as the dizziness faded, along with the feeling of sickness. Lifting my gaze, I met the eyes of my healer, and she had that same neutral, if somewhat suspicious gaze on my own. She didn't say much, but that didn't dissuade me from trying to make occasional small talks that soon ended in her giving a curt response. It was almost like every time I spoke, she scrutinized me from what I said, which was quite unnerving when the only other living soul I could even speak to tended to be asleep most the time. When she was awake, she seemed overly exhausted, but not injured.

"Princess Luna... may I ask you a question?"

As expected, she didn't give a verbal response, instead only a nod. Try as she may, I could still see the telltale of her suspicion towards me, along with the sense of paranoid watchfulness. It wasn't helping my nerves, and the more she kept her gaze on me, the longer I felt like she didn't trust me; which is completely understandable. It was something I never liked however; feeling untrusted that is.

"What is it I need to do to gain your trust...?" Her eyes widened in a minute shock, before her suspicious demeanor now reigned over her complete outlook. Before she said anything however, I spoke again, "I may not be a... pony, but I can still see when someone either doesn't like me, or has very little trust for me. You however, seem to hold both to me..."

Her eyes hardened, before she said in as few words as possible, "Very observant. Now, are you finished with your meal?"

Looking back at the tray, I noted the half eaten sandwich, along with the empty salad bowl. I let out a sigh of disappointment as I nodded. I knew that as soon as my answer was out, she would collect my tray with her magic, and leave.

She did just that, and she waited until I was lying back down in my bed to leave once more. As soon as she pulled the curtain closed, I let my own neutral expression fall to a frown as I was once more alone. I knew from the sound of nothingness that I was alone, as she wouldn't bother to stay nearby more than she needed to, so I wasn't too worried as I let out a sigh of despair. "From a simple hiking trip to being hated for no reason... what did I do to deserve this...?"

Letting out another sigh out just as quietly, I let myself fall back and into the pillows that had served as my only comfort.

 _No need to mope about it... might as well get some rest while I am here..._

...

Sighing as I rolled over, I finally forced my tired eyes open, and found what woke me up at this ungodly hour; a reflection of a light source. Letting out a tired yawn, I slowly sat up, and I closed my eyes as I brought my hands up and rubbed at my closed eyes tiredly. Once I opened my eyes, I saw that the curtain had been opened all the way, and whether it was coincidence or not, the purple Unicorn was facing me as she slumbered peacefully from within her own cot.

Looking past her and towards the windows at the far end of the hall, I couldn't help but blink a few times. I could see the bottom of the moon hanging from where I sat, but that wasn't what was drawing my attention towards it. It was its speed of ascent that was throwing me off. It seemed to almost be glowing brighter as it soon left my view.

Swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, I felt a lance of pain spring up from my shin, and I knew this was going to be a painful, if necessary walk. My curiosity was aflame with interest and unspoken questions, ad as I made my mind to see what I could about the strange lunar behavior.

Easing my way to my feet, I was surprised that I didn't feel so much pain, so I had to credit to being the magic that my caretaker obviously possessed. It was something I made a mental note to thank her for next time I was able to.

Slowly shuffling towards the window, I stumbled a few times along the way, and I nearly knocked a bed over. The loud clattering was only interrupted by my silent curses, or the soft snoring of the only other occupant.

Finally, I reached the window, and the first thing I saw was enough for me to forget where I was. Stars...

... So many stars...

 _It is so beautiful..._

Shifting my gaze one way, before the other, I felt my jaw working, yet nothing came out, and I could only stare on in amazement at the sheer amount of sparkling lights I was looking at. It was like a canvas laid out over the black heavens, yet this one was sparkling, bright, majestic, and was the forefront of the reason I felt so speechless. I loved camping, as I was able to see sights similar to this... but never so... gorgeous. That was the closest word I could think to describe how surreal this looked, yet I knew it was what it seemed to be. The moon was the centerpiece of its own black nightlife, and it ruled everything, and I found myself tracing every crater on its once pristine surface. It may not be the best thing I had ever seen, but in the sky... it looked so... perfect.

Then my silent gazing was shattered as I heard what sounded like hooves on marble, and I blinked a few times, before a gasp was heard. Looking behind me, I saw what looked like a moving shadow shoot across the room towards where my bed was, and as soon as the light reflected into the room landed on the 'shadow', it proved to just be Princess Luna. But when I saw her mane and tail, along with her fur color, it instantly reminded me of what I was just looking at.

"Beautiful..."

It was an accidental murmur on my part, and even through the distance I saw one of her ears flicker in my direction, before her entire head followed suit and her wide eyes locked on my own.

She seemed to lose the tension she was dealing with quickly enough, and I watched her quickly prance... gallop, I don't know, run towards me. She didn't look too happy, but it didn't really matter, as I wasn't the cause of it. And if I was, then I don't have any idea why. I was simply observing the night sky after all...

Once she was closer to me, I heard her whisper harshly, "What are you doing? You're supposed to be asleep." I gave her a simple shrug, and she seemed to get all the more irritable, before she moved closer and said, "Come, you are to be asleep as of this moment."

I shook my head, before I said, "No."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously at my proclamation, before she asked in a somewhat intimidating tone, "Do I have to force you back to your bed?"

"No." Her eyes narrowed some more, but I simply shrugged as I turned around and back towards the window as I stated, "I will go back to my bed, that I can promise, but I want to keep looking at the stars for now. I mean no disrespect, but I won't give up a sight like this just because you would rather me be asleep..."

And with that, silence reigned.

She remained silent, and I chanced a glance over my shoulder to see her looking towards me with a confused, if somewhat curious gaze. When her eyes were looking within my own again, she asked, "You like the night?"

Chuckling, I looked back forward as I said, "Yeah, what isn't there to like about it? It is the whole reason why I like to go camping in the wilderness... I'm able to see the stars so much better than if I was in a city." I flinched as I rubbed at a still particularly raw spot on my arm after I gestured to the window.

It wasn't long before she walked up beside me, and I saw a gentle smile spanning across her muzzle as she too looked up at the stars, and she asked, "What is your reason for liking the stars?"

Tilting my head to the side, I actually didn't have a reason, but I said what I did feel about them, "There isn't a reason. They are just beautiful to look at, especially on a clear night like this..." There was a shuffling from beside me, and I looked over and saw Princess Luna looking towards me with a wide eyed gaze. I couldn't really tell why, so what better way to find out rather than ask? "What is wrong about liking the night?"

She shook her head lightly, before she said, "N-Nothing, it is just rare for me to have a chance to talk with those that share a love for the night as much as I."

That was all that was said, and we both remained there. At first, it was just a few minutes. And then it spanned into a dozen or so. Pretty much, it was starting to feel like an hour had passed, before a sole thought invaded my mind. I snapped my head towards Princess Luna, and I caught her eyeing me intensely and closely. It took her a moment to figure out I was looking back at her, and by then, I nearly forgot what I had wanted to say, that is, until I saw the light blush on her cheeks. She looked down as she said, "We-I am sorry if I offended you..."

Shaking the light surprise off, I merely brushed it off as I spoke, "No harm no foul. Anyways, I just wanted to say thank you for all the care... if you weren't helping me, I'm sure I would've been much worse for wear..."

The blush on her cheeks intensified, but I saw her smile as she happily said, "It is entirely alright. It would be rude of me to not take care of a guest such as yourself."

I couldn't help but smile as I said, "This is probably the longest we have ever held a conversation... heh..."

The sudden change in her demeanor showed just how careless my words had been, until she spoke in what sounded like she was apologetic, "Ah yes... I am sorry again. I hadn't been feeling too well previously, so I may have been a bit... curt with you." She looked up with an apologetic smile as she said, "I regretfully need to be going to continue with my duties... sleep well Tyler."

"You too Princess Luna," she turned and began to walk away, but then I smirked as I said, "Oh," she stopped as she looked back at me, "and don't forget to smile more, it looks good on you..."

She seemed to blush a bit, but a smile instantly adorned her muzzle as she nodded and turned back around. Her walk this time seemed to have a bit of a small hop to it...

...

Looking out towards the window at the midafternoon sky, I couldn't help but wonder why Princess Luna's expression had turned from joyous to pained and serious. Ever since last night she had a smile around me, and it felt great to finally hold a lengthy conversation with her about whatever was of an interest to either of us. Yet as soon as the subject on my worlds weapons was brought up, that had been when her mood had turned bleak compared to what it had been moments before.

This time she spoke however, it held a different, if not somewhat suspicious tone to it that reminded me much of how our first week had been, "When you had arrived, we found this on your body." In through the curtains levitated my hunting knife, and she said, "It brings concern to my guards, along with my sister to know this was on you. I must ask, what is the reason you had it on you...?"

I flinched a bit as I saw my knife I had thought I lost, and now it seemed that it was unfortunate I hadn't. Princess Luna was just starting to finally trust me...

"I always bring it with me when I go hiking or camping. Should the need arise, I would use it for protection from any of the local wildlife." I made sure to at least look away from the knife and directly into her scrutinizing gaze as I finished, "I usually just have it to feel comfortable. I haven't really had much use for it other than cutting some string or non-relevant tasks."

She continued to look at me for a few minutes, and I knew she was looking for some way to prove I was a simply making it all up and lying, yet she seemed to pick up on something else as she asked, "That isn't the only reason... is it?"

"..." I felt a small bit of shame flood my face before I shook my head and said, "No... my friends all had knives to show off..." I chuckled a bit at the memory, before adding, "So I finally bought one that was bigger than theirs. If you're worried I am a threat to you or anyone else, please, keep it..."

And then she did the unexpected, she set it in my lap, but before the magic cut out, she said, "You must promise then that its only use will be in self-defense... do you agree?"

"Yes." I answered almost immediately afterwards and without any hesitation. She nodded, before her smile returned as her magic faded into nothingness.

"Now then, what was it humans do for fun...?"

* * *

 **One Year Later**

* * *

Walking down the hall, I couldn't help myself as I whistled a happy tune. Life couldn't be better, or maybe it could, but I wasn't about to attempt to take that leap yet. Why spoil something that was already good by rushing something that could wait?

Chuckling, I shook my head as a light blush began to creep its way onto my cheeks. I knew there were moments that she seemed to almost want me to ask her... but then again, what was I supposed to do, ask a Princess to be my special someone?

Then the memory of last night popped up. Her head resting alongside my own as she gently kissed my neck. I felt my face burn even brighter as I remembered the sensation that followed after that. She had been nothing but affectionate that entire day, yet when I had left to return to my own room at the far end of the castle, she had simply been playful; going as far to slap the back of my head with an outstretched wing before winking towards me from behind a closing door.

I had unknowingly passed a royal guard, that is, until the annoying voice I knew all too well spoke in a teasing manner, "I see that you still can't stop smiling like a fool..."

My step faltered a bit, and I felt and heard my shoe hit the ground harder than I intended. I fought back a frown, and managed a neutral expression as I retorted back with a hint of venom, "And I see you're still chasing shadows. Drink any mead lately?"

He growled angrily, before I felt a sharp pain above my knee and on the side of my thigh. I stumbled a bit as I looked over, and saw him back away as he smirked towards me and said, "You still a pet to Princess Luna...?"

"You will do best to keep violence down or-"

"Or what? You going to run back to the strange and bitter Princess Luna?"

I felt a cold tremor rock through my body, and I shoved my hands in my pockets, wrapping my fingers around the grip of my knife. The soft plastic giving me a comforting feeling as the words I promised Luna all those nights ago came flooding back. I turned and slowly began to walk away, doing my best to ignore the insults coming from the guard. There were always a few that didn't like Princess Luna due to something concerning Nightmare Moon, and then there were those that didn't trust me. Then there was Blank Shield; a pony that had an extremely bitter and distasteful outlook of Luna's past. And anything that wasn't seen as normal or safe; namely me.

That is, until one insult bit me in the core, and turned my blood to fire, and I felt my feet automatically stop. The sound of hooves stopping as well reached my ears, and I took a few deep breathes, before I asked, "What did you just say...?" I noted the shakiness in my voice, along with my hands now clenched at my sides. I wanted to be sure I understood him before I tried to teach him a lesson...

I could practically hear the smugness in his voice as he chuckled happily, before saying slowly, but loudly, "Your princess is nothing more than an overgrown bitch, with a weak and bald monkey for a pet."

A tremor ran through my body as I let out a heavy breath that I did all I could to keep from sounding like a growl, and when I turned around and saw him smirking towards me with an infuriating smugness, I did all I could to not shout in anger as I eased my hand off my knife's grip and clenched my fists are strongly as I could. I had to close my eyes to prevent myself from showing my anger as I swallowed, and practically whispered, "You will take that insult about Princess Luna back..."

"Aw... is the weak monkey going to cry...?" He chuckled, before saying harshly, "That bitc-"

Before he was even finished, I closed the ten feet between us, and slammed a fist across the side of his muzzle. A bolt of pain lanced from my knuckles and up my arm, but I ignored it as I watched the Pegasus stumble back, a look of astonished pain in replacing the smug smile he had been featuring beforehand. I felt myself frown as I looked towards the offending pony, and I stood back up to my full height as he regained his balance. He glared towards me, and I watched as his wings flared out to his sides. I unclenched one of my hands as I pointed at him and said, "You will take back what you said, this instant."

"You can bucking forget it..."

I felt another bolt of anger flash through me, and the next instant, I felt my fists slamming into flesh and armor. And hooves with pain afterwards greeted me as he too went on the offensive. All I heard was the pounding of blood in my ears, curses, and a shriek from some nearby mare...

...

 **(Princess Luna's P.O.V.)**

Smiling as I twisted around a bit, I looked towards the mirror inside my bedroom to look at the accessories I had on. I was planning on finally asking Tyler to attend an outing with me in hopes that he would finally work up his courage to ask to be my special somepony, and I wanted to look my best. I had two maids helping me fit the wing cutlasses on, and I already wore a very light shade of silver linings through my fur and around my tiara that seemed to accent my natural beauty. I had replaced my regalia with a simple yet elegant necklace that he had bought for my birthday, and I felt like butterflies had taken flight in my stomach as I gazed upon it lovingly. Only these two mares beside me knew of my affection for my dear friend, and I was adamant to think about telling anypony else; even my beloved sister.

Nodding to the maids beside me as they finished attaching the cutlasses, I wouldn't help but marvel in the splendor they seemed to bring; they wrapped the leading edges of my wings in a thin yet durable metal that wasn't only worn by Pegasi in battle for additional armor, but also by me as they seemed to add to the attractiveness I would receive from Tyler. They weren't unbearable, and they didn't feel like they would restrict flight, but it had the feeling of making me feel like I was trying too hard.

Before I could further admire the work by the two maids and myself, a frantic knocking came from the door, and I let flow some magic as the door slowly opened. When it was but a crack, I called out, "Who is it and what is your business?"

"P-P-Princess L-Luna, t-the human is f-fighting with a r-royal guard!"

My blood chilled, and before the two shocked mares at my sides could start to take off my attire, I was already up and across the room, the door now fully open. I looked down at the petite pony, and she looked frightened before anything else, and I demanded, "Take me to them this instant."

We were soon running through the hallways, and in the distance I heard the sound of a fight indeed undergoing in the hallways.

I couldn't believe that Tyler was engaged in combat inside the castle, let alone with a royal guard! It was unheard of. Tyler had never been violent towards anypony during his stay here at the castle...

All the times I had been with him, he had been as gentle as Fluttershy tending to wounded animals, and as carefree and happy to be around as Pinkie Pie. His generosity even rivaled that of fair Rarity at times... and to hear him being the source of fighting in the distance... unbelievable.

I felt worry coursing through me though... along with all our memories together. From my head resting on his shoulder, our friendly kisses to one another that sent my heart aflutter, all the way to how he was always smiling...

Yet, when I rounded the corner, I slid to a stop as I beheld my love punch a guards muzzle, and then proceed to rip his knife from his pocket, unsheathe it, and press it into the stallions throat. I had never once seen him use his knife... and this was the first time I had seen the blade itself out in the sunlight. Its edge looked long... and almost serrated how the gryphon weapons used to be of old.

" **HALT THY ACTIONS!** "

 **(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

I felt my breathing come out in labored gasps as I store down into my adversaries eyes. My knife was still pressed firmly to his neck, and I could see him shaking as he fearfully gazed up at me through slightly glazed over eyes. One of his wings was mangled beyond a simple magical healing spells capacity to fix, and his body was visibly suffering from my unending assault. There were a few cuts over his muzzle from where I had smashed a vase, and his helmet was lying somewhere else; somewhere that it wasn't protecting his head.

However, my body had suffered injuries as well. As such, I felt the broken rib he had dealt upon me, the sores and welts from powerful kicks to my abdomen having done damage that I knew would take time to heal. One of my eyes hurt to blink; the actual eye having been spared due to my cheekbone and forehead having taken the overall hit. My blood ran down my chest underneath my shirt, and I knew it was my blood from the smell of iron. There was a thin piece of glass lodged somewhere in my shoulder from the vase I had broken, then fell onto.

Pulling my knife away from the stallions throat, I watched him swallowing as his eyes close; a solitary tear even slid down his face. I got up and backed away; retrieving the sheath for my knife, and quickly placing the actual blade back within its protective casing. It wasn't returned to my pocket however. I continued to look at it, and the more I thought of what I was ready to do without even a second thought... the more I felt sick.

It was also at this time that I felt tired...

Extremely so, but something I wouldn't be able to indulge in for a little while. Looking up, I already knew who had shouted, but it hurt to confirm it with my own eyes. She even looked... disappointed. That didn't stop her from speaking firmly however, "Tyler, you shall go to my room immediately..." She then shifted her gaze down to the guard who was now shakily getting up, and she spoke just as firmly to him, "You will report to my sisters room as well... you will not stop at the barracks or to speak to anypony else; not even the captain."

Neither of us moved, but after a few seconds, I forced myself to take a few steps in the direction I was indicated to go. I didn't move to put my blade away however, and I saw Luna's eyes follow me. When I was near her side, I held out my blade towards her. I didn't even look up to meet her gaze...

When the weight of my knife left my hand, I let my hand fall, before I silently walked away...

...

It was dark out when the door finally creaked open, and the sound of heavy hoof falls met my ears; and if I possessed ears like a ponies, they would have lain down flat. I had one hand hanging down by my side, and the other was pressed firmly to my shoulder where I had pulled the glass shard from. There was no way of hiding the blood stains on my shirt and over my hand if I turned to face Princess Luna. I didn't need to know she wouldn't only worry, but would be disappointed...

The sound of her hooves drawing nearer was all that greeted me, and I felt myself swallow thickly to ease the inner turmoil I was feeling.

When the sound of her hooves stopped directly beside, I felt a cold chill run through my body. I lowered my head in shame, and I softly uttered, "I'm sorry..."

Her hooves made a light clicking noise, before she sighed softly and asked, "Who was the first to act aggressively...?"

"I threw the first punch." I answered immediately. I understood what was being done, and I understood her tone. She was remaining neutral as she spoke, and I didn't hate her for it; she was only doing her job as anypony should and would.

There was another brief pause, before she sniffed loudly. I lowered my head even more, but then she sniffed again, louder than before. Then she asked, "Are you bleeding?"

That threw me off guard for a second, but in that brief time, she was already moving in front of me, I looked up and met her gaze, and I saw an intensity I hadn't seen for many months, and I found myself answering, "I don't think I am anymore..."

Her eyes widened, and she said with a semi urgent tone, "S-Sit down..." I complied without too much of a fuss, and as soon as I was sitting down, she immediately moved closer as she once again ordered, "T-Take off your shirt so I can see."

I felt my eyes widen a bit, and this time I didn't comply as readily. I was expecting a scolding... not concern over one of my injuries. But when her horn began to glow, I instantly moved into action. I first removed my shirt from around the area the wound was at, and I saw Luna's eyes widen as he saw the large blood splotch that stained the fabric.

Pulling the shirt up and over my head, I winced as my shoulder pulled the wound a bit, and a few more drops of blood slid out from the thin red line that marked the open cut. "It looks worse than it is..."

Yet as soon as Luna saw the wound, I found myself immediately experiencing a painful sensation as the skin stitched itself closed with Luna's magic. I heard her utter a silent curse as she worked on my shoulder, and I looked towards her just as her eyes did the same, yet as soon as our eyes met, she stopped her flow of magic and instantly moved over and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I only got to enjoy the soft and warm feeling of her body pressing against my bare chest and her hooves around my back, before I let out a pained yelp.

Luna pulled away instantly and gazed towards me with a worried expression as I felt a few tears leaking from my eyes as the left side of my chest throbbed painfully. "Where else are you hurt Tyler?"

Taking in a deep breath, I did my best to ignore the excruciating pain that shot through my body as I opened my eyes and turned my hazy expression to Luna's and said through gritted teeth, "Ribs... I think one got broken."

 **(Princess Luna's P.O.V.)**

My heart was still fluttering from the feeling of Tyler's body pressed against my own, yet already I was using my magic to locate any further injuries on his body. So far I knew of the torn muscles in his shoulder from the cut, yet as my magic flowed through his body, I began to feel more and more grim. He had a broken rib, two more were cracked, bruised bones on his face, and I could physically see the fatigue in his body just from how he was sitting. I wanted nothing more than to heal him, and then pull him into a hug and give him my affection, yet Tia was waiting on my analysis on the situation from what I could gather from Tyler before we proceeded with administering the punishments to both parties.

As it was, I started the process of healing his injuries as best as I could, but while I could mend his bones, his body would still feel exhausted and as pained as it was now for the next few days. The grunts of pain from him did little to ease my pain for his injuries, and they only further reminded me of the days when he had still been in the medical bay from his injuries that brought him to Equestria.

After I finished, I let my magic softly run across his cheek more of self-comfort, before I stopped entirely, and pulled myself away and did my best to return to my stoic expression. It was difficult, but I pulled it off nonetheless as I cleared my throat, and did my best to get us back on track, "Back to the concern at hoof... why is it you felt the need for physical violence?"

I noticed the flinch almost as soon as it appeared, yet I waited a few moments for him to speak. When it seemed that he wouldn't say anything, I started to collect my magic, before I said softly, "It you don't wish to say what was the cause, then I will need to examine your memory of the entire event..."

His eyes looked up towards my own from where they had fallen, and I saw not a trace of hesitation or anything else as he spoke, "That would probably be best. But you won't like the reason any more than I did..."

 **(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

A flash of all my most recent memories raced through my mind like a stampede, yet at the same time they seemed to somehow crawl by slowly, and I knew Luna was searching for a particular set of memories. I knew they were drawing close, and the closer they got, the slower the memories became, until at last it was almost like I was watching my earlier confrontation with Blank Shield through a window of my own eyes.

I couldn't hear what was being said in the memory, but I knew as soon as my memory-self stopped moving, this would be the part that Luna learned why I had acted so hostile to a royal guard. After a bit more, my memories began to speed up once more, until they halted on the image of Luna standing tall at the end of the hallway, looking disappointed yet worried as well.

The next moment the memory was gone, and I was thrust back to the present. There was a bright azure flash, and the next moment, Luna stepped into my vision before she asked harshly, "Is that what you really think of your princess, _guard_?"

Looking towards the direction she was facing, I saw Princess Celestia and Blank Shield sitting there near a table with a scroll of parchment paper and some tea cups. Princess Celestia looked alert and confused as she half stood from her spot, yet Blank Shield instantly seemed to pale as I noticed his wings start to tremble. I may not like him, hell, I considered us far from friendly terms after what he said today, but even I felt he deserved to be healed from Celestia as I knew if Luna got to him, then he would need far more extensive care.

"Sister, what is the meaning of this unbecoming behavior?"

I noticed a light tremor in Luna's body, but she turned and faced her older sister and said a bit shakily, "My dear friend didn't start the brawl with thine guard, rather he was coaxed into it, and it wasn't even for himself, but... but in defense for myself whilst I was away!" I started to pay less attention to the others as I saw more tremors start to run through her body, yet with this attention, I began to notice much more. Before I had a chance to observe the accessories she seemed to be wearing, she spun around and faced me, and for a brief second I saw a tear run down her cheek. She moved forward and nuzzled my cheek, before she said quietly, "Y-Your company will always be welcome T-Tyler."

Then she was gone in a flash of azure magic...

 _Luna... was crying?_

Shifting my gaze towards Princess Celestia as she cleared her throat, I saw her glancing between the guard at her table and my shirtless self. The guard and I exchanged brief glances, and in that instance I felt my cold hatred from earlier resurface, and the least I could do with the current situation was clench my hands tightly; something that both the others in the room noticed with varying reactions.

 _He is the cause of this... then again; I should've told Luna something else rather than let her see my memories..._

 _But then again, I promised her long ago I would never tell her a lie... no matter how small._

A bit of my anger left me at the mere thought of Luna, and I knew that even as I stood here, she was most likely somewhere else, crying, alone...

"Tyler... would you care to tell me what it is that has set my sister off in such a way?"

I took in a deep breath as I shook my head, and as I let it out, I softened my glare to something a bit more... polite, before saying, "I would rather not say them myself, so that is a no. But I'm sure _he_ ," I gestured towards Blank shield harshly, "can tell you what came from his lips, and if anything else, as a loyal guard, I'm sure he would willingly let you see his memories before our... confrontation." As I finished, Princess Celestia's gaze seemed to harden, but otherwise it didn't change.

When her gaze shifted to the guard behind her, I saw and even heard him swallowing thickly, and it was then that Celestia asked sternly, "Guard, I order you to reveal to me what you said, or I will just have to take it from your very thoughts myself..."

"Princess, if I may, can I leave before he says anything? I would rather not be here when you hear what he has to say..."

I was granted leave almost instantly, and the guard had good reason to fear as he was now going to face the Princesses wrath alone...

...

After returning to my own room and collecting a fresh and clean shirt, I had made my way to Luna's as quickly as I could, and that was where I was now. Outside her door, reaching a hand up, and with a bit of nervousness, I knocked firmly so that the sound would travel through the thick doors. It took a few moments, but when the doors opened to reveal a room shrouded in darkness, I knew now was my time to enter.

As soon as I was across the threshold and in the room, the doors slid shut, and I stood there in darkness until I heard a sniffle in the direction of Luna's bed. I had been in Luna's room enough to have memorized the layout, so I quickly yet as quietly as I could made my way over to Luna's bedside.

When I bumped against the bed post, I felt around, and quickly made my way to Luna's side, which I could faintly see the outline of as my eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness a bit. Outside her room it was easy enough to tell it was midday, yet inside her room; I wouldn't have been able to tell nighttime from shadow. "Luna... I'm here..."

There was another sniffle, before her voice responded quietly, "I know... and I thank you..."

Reaching a hand out and over the bed, I gently rubbed her shoulders, and it was then that I was able to feel the trembling in her body. Without even bothering to make the request, I kicked off my boots and eased my way onto her bed and pulled her into a comforting embrace that soon had her nuzzling against my chest. Her forelegs were wrapped around my arm as her face slid over my chest, before I heard her start to cry softly.

I felt my heart practically break as the sound of her crying drove a painful shard of ice deep into my body, and I used my other arm to pull her closer as my hand ran from the top of her head down to the middle of her back. "Luna..."

Softly cooing her name or any other thing that I knew comforted her along with running my hand through her fur and semi-solid mane, I felt her only pushing herself deeper into my embrace. Her usual playfulness was gone and was instead filled with this saddened attitude, and it was up to me to make her feel better. I knew of one such way for how to make her feel better, but least to say I was hesitant to even go that far.

 _She needs something that will make her feel better, not to slowly cry herself out of tears._

There were so many consequences to what I wanted to do, but I knew it was something that she would do; as she had done something similar just a night prior.

Reaching down and cupping my hand on the bottom of her muzzle, I made shushing noises as her hooves tightened around my arm. My heart felt like it was going to burn a hole straight through my chest as I looked into her watery gaze, and I said softly, "Luna... you shouldn't have to cry right now..."

"Why s-shouldn't I? All my guards think about is... is that I am no better than I was as N-Nightmare." Before I even had a chance to offer anything else, she pressed closer to me as more tears began to flow down her cheeks, and she was crying harder than she previously had been. Through her sobbing, I heard her muttering beneath her breath about how she would never live that down...

 _Fix it now Tyler!_

I couldn't help but berate myself for letting it go this far, but I once more lifted her muzzle so that she was looking into my eyes, but this time I forced my discomfort to the side as I leaned forward and pressed my lips against her own. Her crying quickly ceased into brief hiccups as she slowly leaned into the kiss, but I forced my eyes shut while I leaned further towards her. The kiss didn't feel special in anyway, but I did feel a burning in my cheeks as I remained lip to lip with her. The tremors in her body began to die down rather quickly, and it wasn't much longer that I pulled away.

As I pulled away however, I felt Luna follow me briefly, but I quickly spoke up before she could start crying once more, "You are crying for something that doesn't matter Luna. He is just a guard. Another pony guard out of hundreds. What he said is cruel and disrespectful, but that is easy to get over when you just think of it as him being nothing more than another guard." I felt a smirk suddenly flash across my lips, before I added, "besides, why should the beautiful princess of the night cry? That guard means nothing to anypony else when they compare him to the any of the Princesses of Equestria, especially you."

I saw a weak smile appear through the darkness on her muzzle, and for that I felt this was already starting to improve. That thought however vanished when she said softly, "You're just saying that to make me feel better..."

"Oh, but that would imply I'm not telling you the whole truth, and if I'm not wrong, you forced me to promise never to lie to you." I leaned forward and slid my head beside her own, before I said a bit louder, "By the way, you're not a very good kisser."

That remark must've sparked something within her body, for her wings-or rather her wing as the other was between her body and the bed- stood up vertical to her bed. I couldn't help but chuckle as I felt the heat burn even harsher on my cheeks. As my nervous chuckling died down, I looked down and saw Luna's eyes gazing at me through the darkness, and I could only surmise that she too was blushing if she did indeed have a royal wing-boner as I dubbed it. Calling it royal instead of a normal one seemed to make Luna blush all the more the few times she did manage to slip one out. "I wasn't ready is all!"

"Then how about you turn off the crying permanently and prove that to me."

Before her answer was even out, a knocking came from the door. Luna groaned loudly as I felt her move away from me, before I saw a bit of light in the form of magic, and noticed it was from her horn. A moment later the blinds that were over her window slid open and she got to her hooves, yet she wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks before making her way towards the door.

I sat up myself as soon as she was out of the bed, yet I remained seated as she forced her wings back to her sides. When the door was enveloped by an azure color, I saw it creak open slowly until Luna could see whoever was outside the door. From where I sat I couldn't see who was at the door, but I knew who it was as the voice said it all, "Oh Lulu..."

Before anything was said, Celestia pushed her way into the room and wrapped her sister in a tight hug with both wings and hooves. Luna didn't have any other choice but to return the hug, and she did just that. I got to watch the entire thing with a light smile as I did my best to let the heat slip from my cheeks, yet from what I could see, the same couldn't be said for the beautiful princess of the night.

Her muzzle was buried in her sisters' mane, yet I saw her gaze trying to find my own as a bright blush shone on her cheeks. Her hooves were supporting her the only way they could, and that was by remaining wrapped tightly around Celestia's neck in a sisterly hug. When I went to get up, that was when Celestia chose to speak, "I should have known Tyler wouldn't have started a fight for no reason... do you know where he may be so that I can ask him to forgive me?"

Getting to my feet and approaching the two sisters, I cleared my throat loudly enough to cause Celestia to visibly flinch as her eyes shot in my direction, before I spoke softly, "That isn't necessary Celestia... I should ask for your forgiveness for even drawing a weapon on one of your royal guard."

I saw her eyes dilate and narrow a bit, before she took in a breath and disengaged from the contact with her sister. They both looked towards me, but it was Celestia that spoke, as expected, "Whilst I disapprove of said action, I must enforce that you do not attempt to harm any of the guards... but I thank you for feeling the need to protect Luna, even if it was indirectly." She shook her head briefly, before she let the breath out in a heavy sigh and said, "I had hoped none in the guards still felt that way about Luna... alas, he is no longer part of the guard." Her gaze shifted towards Luna, before she smiled and looked back at me and said, "I'm sorry if I offend, but I am glad you came crashing into Equestria from Twilight Sparkle's experiment. If not, then Luna wouldn't have made such an amazing friend. But then again," her eyes flashed with a mischievous sparkle that was rarely seen outside of Luna's, "you are the only _male_ friend Luna has bothered having."

As soon as the words left her muzzle, Luna's body went rigid, before she looked away from me and said, "That is completely irrelevant sister..."

Despite her looking gaze being directed elsewhere, I was still able to see the blush on her cheeks. I couldn't help but chuckle when Celestia gave me a wink, before I said, "I don't mean to brag, but I have been told I am quite handsome by mares around Canterlot."

This earned me a bit of giggling from Celestia, before she was soon being pushed out of the room by Luna. I myself was lifted into the air by her magic as well, and it wasn't long before Celestia and I were standing in the hallway in front of a closed pair of doors.

I looked over at Celestia to see her look at me, and I couldn't help but smile as I said, "It seems I said the wrong thing."

Her smile was genuine as she shook her head, before she said softly, "Give her a few moments to herself, and then knock on the door... I have business I should be attending to elsewhere now that I know Luna isn't upset anymore." I nodded as she turned and walked away, and I watched her leave, before turning and knocking on the door firmly.

What sounded like metal clinking off the ground was all I could make out through the large wooden doors, yet I soon heard the door creak open. When it was but only a crack open, I saw one of Luna's metal hoof adornments go rolling across her floor, before I was being pulled through the small opening by a single dark blue hoof wrapped around the back of my neck. When my eyes met Luna's, along with feeling her lips meshing against my own, I felt my heart do a little flip.

The kiss was short lived as she quickly let me go, before she said softly, as if only for me to hear, "Go get ready... tonight we are going on a date."

Before I even fully understood what she had just told me, she closed the door once again, and I was left in the hallway. I felt my cheeks still burning from the unexpected kiss, yet then there was what she had just said. _A date...? When did we plan on a date...?_

 _Why am I still standing here...?_

It took a few moments, but a smile slowly began to form on my lips as I stood there looking at the closed door. Behind it I knew a beautiful princess was most likely getting ready for a date, yet on this date, I knew I had a chance, and a chance I was going to use, to ask her to be my special somepony.

 _I retract my statement from earlier... things really can get better in Equestria!_

* * *

 **Several Months Later**

* * *

My heart was hammering against my chest as I heaved myself up over another rock. The burning sensation in my muscles was welcoming, and the heavy feeling I was enduring made me feel all the more alive as I reached a hand up and wiped a bead of sweat from my forehead. My hiking stick was long forgotten and discarded somewhere near the base of the steep incline; not that it mattered as it just would be in the way with how I needed to climb the mountain now.

 _Almost there... I can see the top..._

My goal wasn't to climb the steepest or tallest mountain, rather one of the few ones that I had been informed of that was flat on the top by enough to safely and comfortably relax on. The wind was just a simple light breeze, and it was just light enough to keep my body cool as I continued my climb. Hands on rocks, feet on boulders.

I couldn't help but crack a grin as a stray thought filtered into my mind. It was about how my entire time in Equestria had been first a bit bumpy, yet as it went on, it hit bumps, before becoming long and arduous at times during my integration fully into the pony culture. And just like that rock I had slipped on half way up this mountain, I remembered the time I accidently insulted the griffon ambassador by taking a bite of my food first.

 _Oh man... I still remember that day clearly. I was so happy when the chefs cooked actual meat... I couldn't help myself but dig in right away._ I shook my head as I continued to climb mindlessly now, _Poor Celestia and Luna... I know they nearly fainted when I finished off that five pound steak in half the time it took the griffon to eat his own. I doubt Luna will ever let me eat meat again though now that we are a couple, unlike back then. But it is a trade I will happily make in order to be her special somepony..._

Upon cresting the top of the incline, I was greeted by the site of an endless plain on the other side of the mountain. The sky was a rich blue; with clouds dotting the skies as the sun slowly began to lower towards the horizon. Everything looked so bright... so lovely... so peaceful. It was a picture perfect moment, yet there was just one detail missing from this entire moment...

That is, until a beautiful dark colored Alicorn alighted next to me almost silently. Now this moment was complete.

Leaning against the one and only mare I would ever love, I brought an arm up and gently massaged the base of her neck as one of her wings wrapped snuggly around my back. As the sun continued its descent, I smiled as I felt my precious love plant a kiss on my cheek, before I too returned the favor.

We turned our attention back to the sunset to see the sun's rays slide over a cloud, and as the sun itself was partially blocked, the sky was illuminated in a spectacular array of colors. The once rich blue sky was now diffused in a haze of pink and red, with a few streaks of scarlet and yellow highlighting around the edges of various clouds.

Pulling the beautiful princess of the night closer, I tilted my head a bit and turned my head, before whispering softly into her ear, "I love you Luna..."

She giggled lightly, before I felt her lips on my cheek, but closer to my lips this time, before she pulled away and said just as softly with half lidded eyes, "I love you too Tyler..."

Together, we watched the last of the sun's rays slowly fading to a violet color, before the night sky began to dominate, and with a dark blue glow from my side, the moon began its ascent into its rightful place in the sky. As it rose, stars began to spring to life, bringing a new and spectacular beauty to the night sky...

"Care to accompany me to my room, my lovely stallion?"

Smiling a bit as I nuzzled closer to Luna, I sighed happily, before I answered calmly, "I wouldn't want it any other way..."

And then we vanished in a flash of azure magic...


End file.
